Unintentional Attraction
by Little Falcon
Summary: SakuRyo... Can love at first sight feel so right and be so wrong? A cute drabble...


**Unintentional Attraction**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I thought I'll try my hand at writing from a different POV. I wonder how this will turn out. Tell me what you think okay? Read and review…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The first time I saw him was when I was looking for my best friend, Osakada Tomoka, in her school. Had it really been 5 years since we last saw each other? I can't really remember precisely. All I know was when I left, we both shared a dream- that someday we'll find our dream guy and never let him go. That's the reason why I rode a plane and two trains just to get here. She told me that she found 'the one'.

In her letters and our net chats, she never grew tired of mentioning his name, Echizen Ryoma. Because she was always so animated in talking about him, I never got a chance to ask for a photo of the guy but I'm pretty sure he's a looker. Tomoka's standards after all are over the top. Through her stories, I met her special person. His favorite food, mannerisms, hobbies. I swear I can almost tell that it's 'her' person when I met the guy.

Hopping out of the crowded bus, I now stood in front of the Seigaku High School. It's a lot bigger than mine so I can't help but gape. Students now flocked out of the open gates. Checking my watch, just in time. Its dismissal already. Now, all I have to do is wait for her.

People kept staring at me like I'm some sort of country girl. As I looked down at what I'm wearing- lace-up sandals, skirt and blouse, I just know that it's not what I'm wearing that made them stare. _Huh?! Maybe I have something in my face. _ Thankfully, there's a parked car nearby. Using this opportunity, I looked at my reflection. _Nothing… Why are they looking at me anyway? _Ever since I was little, I never wanted to gain unnecessary attention. I prefer to be a wallpaper… because that's what I'm fitted to be… a plain… common…wallpaper.

The sun was already setting but there's still no sign of her. _So much for the surprise… _Thinking that maybe she's still around the campus, I decided to look for her. She is after all a member of the Tennis Club maybe she's practicing or something.

The cherry blossom petals were falling like confetti around the school grounds when the wind blew. To say that it was beautiful was a complete understatement. That's when I first saw him… through the thin curtain of Sakura petals I was instantly magnetized by his amber eyes that was already looking at me.

My heart skipped a beat then began ramming against my chest so loud I can hear it in my ears. As the gentle breeze kept blowing, my body was unable to move like being under his gaze paralyzed me completely and the only thing I can do is to look back at him.

He's probably the same age as I am but he's a taller by several inches. Obviously from the uniform he was wearing, he goes to this school. His dark green hair was charmingly unruly. I had a feeling that that was what his hair looked like when he got out of bed and never even bothered to fix it yet he still looked like a guy from a magazine.

_Hi… Do you know a girl named Tomoka? _I wanted to speak just because I wanted to hear his voice but even my mouth couldn't move.

"Oi!" a voice from afar almost made me jump out of my skin. Instantly like the spell was broken, I was able to move again. Finally, I remembered how to breathe. When his amber eyes let go of mine, I immediately turned away. Somehow I felt that if I were to look in his eyes again, I'll definitely get lost.

As I walk away, my feet felt heavy. Each step so hard to make like walking on thin ice. The temptation to look back was so great I had to congratulate myself for every second that I didn't. "Oi, Echizen!" then the ice beneath my feet broke. My insides felt like turning and my chest grew incredibly painful. I HAD to run away.

When I can no longer feel his eyes on me, my legs gave way. _Echizen… then he's Tomoka's… _A sudden fang of guilt took hold of me right then and there. I felt my stomach churn.

"Sakuno?" a familiar voice called to me. The uncomfortable feeling grew worse as I saw my best friend's smiling face. "I could hardly recognize you!" she ran up to me enthusiastically.

The childish pigtails on her head were already long gone, replaced by a single ponytail. Since we were kids, girls our age were envious of her because she was always so pretty. I was never a jealous type of person… not until now.

Somehow I can't meet her eyes even though I've missed her for so long. "Look who's talking? No wonder you've caught your dream guy. You look gorgeous," I tried to sound casual but I wasn't lying she did look great; I just didn't want her to know that something _is _wrong.

"Sakuno, have you been looking in the mirror lately? Long stylish brown hair, mesmerizing chocolate eyes, kissable lips, flawless skin what more can a guy look for?!" there she was again with the her overrated flattery but I couldn't help but smile. It was as if we were never apart all these years. With just that, we choked the breath out of each other with our tight embrace.

The next day I went to see her tennis match. As I watched her claim her first win, my chest swelled with pride. _That's my best friend. _All that feeling dissolved when my eyes were instantly caught by an amber pair… again. At the other side of the court was him, with his team behind him. He was wearing his Tennis uniform which suited him perfectly. Summoning what's left of my mental strength, I tore my gaze away from him and to my best friend's ending game.

_This is so wrong. _Discreetly, I clutched my aching chest as I felt his eyes still on me. When the crowd cheered loudly, it was only then did I realize that Tomoka had won. I put on a smile as I congratulated her then declared my excuse to leave.

"Wait, Sakuno. Come with me for a second," she was already pulling me forcefully that I had no choice but to follow.

My sight caught a hint of familiar blue. The blue _he _was wearing. All my plans to retreat crumbled when I was presented before the Seigaku Tennis Team like some sort of pet.

"Everyone, this is my best friend, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, she'll be transferring next week here," Tomoka animatedly did the introductions before everyone. All I had to do was bow and smile. Their names and faces were unconsciously thrown into my mental trash bin as I tried to still my racing heart. Even without looking, I knew he was looking at me. "And he's Echizen Ryoma," finally, we _formally _met.

A large vending machine loomed over me as I stood in front of it. My resigned sigh came too late. Upon Tomoka's insistence, we stayed to watch their team's other matches. They were outstanding. No wonder they're in the line for the finals. When I close my eyes, I can still see him. The way he moved around the court like he owned every movement of the ball and every stroke of the racket. Was it my imagination? Or is he really stealing glances at me during the match?

Snapping back to reality, I wove my fingers through my hair as I tried to straighten my thoughts. _He's Tomoka's person. Already claimed… _I repeated to myself as I dropped the coins in the slot. A chill ran down my spine. I don't know why or how but I just knew he was near.

With a defeated sigh, I waved my white flag to my raging heart. My finger pushed the button for a Ponta. "Great game," my smile came naturally as I handed him the drink I had intentionally bought for myself.

_This is alright, right?_

A week later, I had finally completed my transfer. Soon after, I was exchanging swings with Tomoka on the Tennis court. With that was also the obligation to watch each and every one of _his _match.

Each and every time, we met in the nearest vending machine- with him buying me a drink and me congratulating him. I felt awful. Just horribly awful. I knew I was falling in love with my best friend's boyfriend and I did nothing to stop it. _I'm such a good friend. _

_Snap out of it!!!_

When I my head finally won over my heart, I decided not to watch any of his matches any longer. That goes without saying that I distanced myself from him because that is what's right.

Did you ever had that feeling of overwhelming regret because you know you're letting go of something great that will only happen once in your life? That's what I'm feeling every single day since I picked Tomoka over him. Every morning I woke up with a wet pillow under my head and frankly, I got used to it.

Slow death. Maybe this is an overstatement but that's what I would like to my situation now. My heart was beating but not really.

A smile broke my lips as I passed by a vending machine. Suddenly, I felt thirsty so I placed the coins needed for the drink I need. When the buttons lit up available for sale, my finger froze. It was just above the Ponta's button… but my favorite was lemon soda. Tears blurred my vision.

Then someone leaned over and pushed for the lemon soda. I don't need to turn around to know who it was. His cool water scent, that I grew to love, plagued my senses not to mention the familiar chill down my spine.

The cold drink was still in the slot. I was still facing the machine. His arm was still over my shoulder. He was still looking at me.

"Tomoka's…" my voice was embarrassingly shaking as I began.

"What about her?" his deep, rich voice echoed in my ear. _How I missed hearing his voice. _

"She's…" I tried to blink back my tears while trying to think of something to say. "…you're girlfriend so…" those words hurt more than it should. Up until now I was unable to say it…now that I have I regretted it. My tears trickled down my chin quietly. By saying those words, I knew that he'll be gone entirely from my life.

"She was never my girlfriend," he was angry. His voice told me so. Now that he mentioned it, I realized that I never felt a connection between the two. I never saw them together on a date or such. I never even saw them talk together casually as they have.

"But…"

"Are you blind? Or just plain stupid?" I could swear he can hear my heart beating when he wound his arms around me. "Can't you see from the very beginning, you're the one I like?" With those words, my tears stopped falling. I forgot everything when he turned me around, tipped my chin and kissed me till I was out of air.

When I confronted my best friend about the truth, she grinned and apologized. "I'm sorry Sakuno. I just made it up. It would be nice if he _would _be mine but when I saw him look at you for the first time… I knew my defeat. I'm the one who should apologize. I still didn't admit the truth and kept hurting you all these time. Maybe because, I envy you… because you'll be living your dream first," How can I not forgive her? I know that feeling very well. That was a part of what I felt when I learned she found her dream guy. By the end of the day, we were hugging each other with redundant apologies continually given.

The victory cheer of the crowd filled the air as I stood in front of a vending machine with the cold drink in my hands. Hearing his footsteps, I turned around and smiled. "Great game," I handed him his Ponta.

Instead of grabbing the drink, Ryoma pulled my wrist and kissed me tenderly.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Well? What do you think? Read and review please…_


End file.
